Don't Leave Me & Hot Summer's Day
by sakuramiko
Summary: Two HeixYin drabbles. Yin wakes up from a nightmare. Hei and Yin go to the pool on a hot day during the summer.


**AN:** I don't own Darker than BLACK but I love it to bits. Are you guys going to check out the all new manga? Look for it!

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**

Yin woke up with a start. She had a nightmare. She normally dreamt in black with flashing colors she didn't know every now and then, but tonight the blackness was empty, cold and lonely, no colors came. She reached her hand out and touched only sheets. She became a little frantic even if her face didn't show it. She felt up and down and grew more worried.

"Hei…" She said softly as she kept feeling around. Her hand then touched his shoulder. Yin was relieved. Hei felt her touch his shoulder and opened his eyes just a bit. He rolled onto his back since he was on his side. Yin moved her hand went she felt him move. She waited for the sound of the sheets moving to stop.

"Yin?" He asked a little groggily from just waking up. Yin put her hands on his face. Hei woke up a little more when her hands came to his face. He blinked and just watched her. Yin's thumbs brush against his cheeks gently and her fingers went in his hair. She bent down and kissed Hei. He returned her kiss softly.

Yin put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Hei… Don't leave me alone." She said in her flat tone. She gripped the sides of his night shirt. Hei wrapped his arms around her. "I won't leave." He rested his cheek on top of her head.

* * *

**Hot Summer's Day**

Yin sat in front of the oscillating fan with her eyes closed. She had pushed the button down so that it would not turn. It was a hot summer day, something Yin never liked since she came from the northern country of Finland. She had taken off her black coat and was not wearing her gray stockings either. It was too hot for either of those things.

Yin felt uncomfortable but her face didn't show it. She heard the door open and turned her head in that direction. "Okaeri Hei…" She said and opened her eyes.

"Taidama." He said and picked his shoes off. Her stepped up onto the floor of his small apartment. Her went over to the counter and put down the grocery bags. Hei too felt a bit uncomfortable. He didn't mind the heat but the humidity was getting to him. Why couldn't it just rain already?

He put noodles on to boil and moved away from the hot pot. He went over to Yin as she scooted over so they both could sit in front of the fan. Yin closed her eyes again and faced the fan. Hei liked the cool air the wind was generating. It was a nice reprieve.

"Yin… Would you like to go out this afternoon?" He looked over at the blind girl. She turned her head and nodded. He smiled a little. The pair ate the noodles and where sitting while the fan blew on them. "Were are we going?" Yin asked sounding a little curious.

"To the pool. It is a good day for a swim." Hei said and stood up. "Do you have a swim suit?" He asked look down at her. Yin shook her head once. "Then we will have to go out and buy one."

Hei waited for her to get her shoes on and then took her hand. He brought her to the women's department in the store. At least it wouldn't be as embarrassing as last time he was here buying clothes for that yakuza guys doll.

Hei looked over at Yin. "What color swim suit do you want?" He looked at rack with all different swimsuits and wondering if this was going to be hard. "Pink." Yin said looking in Hei's direction. She had been told that pink was a girlish color. Hei picked a few pink ones and then ushered Yin too the dressing room before they got too many looks.

Yin ran her hand over each swim suit before trying it on. She showed Hei each one. "How is it?" She asked holding open the door. This one had been hard for Yin to get on correctly, since it was a small bikini. Hei blushed a little and lifted his arms up.

"No, it doesn't look good." He in a hushed voice. He silently wished he had his coat with him. Yin nodded and went back in. She tried on a few others which Hei said didn't look good.

She came out in a two piece suit that was a little frilly. She liked this one because it covered her skin just enough. She tugged a little of the frills at her hips.

"That one is good." Hei said and smiled a little. He was surprised at how well it suited her. Yin nodded and changed back into her dress.

She brought out the swim suit she liked and held it out to Hei. He let out a sigh of relief; it was nothing like last time… actually it was enjoyable. Hei glanced over at a bin of on sale sandals. He picked out a pair with red straps and a big pink flower on them. He took her to the check out and they made their way back to his apartment.

Hei gave Yin one of his white shirts to wear over her swimsuit. She sat on the floor and folded the baggy sleeves up a bit. Hei wore plain dark blue swim trunks. He put on one of his button down shirts as well.

Yin felt a bit weird wearing sandals where the strap went between her toes. She felt the flower on the sandal and thought she might like the design if she could see. She felt Hei take her hand and followed him. She had never been to a pool before she thought it might be fun.

She could hear the splashed as they got closer. She started to get a little excited. Hei took the shirt off and asked Yin for hers. He checked them in at the little booth. He brought her over to the water. Yin let go of his hand and slipped her feet out of the sandals. She dipped her foot into the water; it felt natural to Yin to be in the water.

Hei took of his sandals near hers and slipped into the water. He held her arm out to her. "Come Yin." She also got into the water with his help. She liked the feeling of being shoulder deep in water, it was comforting. Hei bent his knees and went into the water chin deep. The water was cool but not cold.

Yin lifted her hand out of the water and splashed a little water on Hei. He was a little confused and then saw her mouth twitch, she was trying to smile. Yin splashed him again, for her it was fun. Hei reached out under the water and grabbed her waist. "Hey… you know that isn't very nice." He said trying to sound like he was scolding her.

Hei taught Yin how to hold her breath under the water which she enjoyed thoroughly. He was even able to show her how to swim a little. The whole time wasn't spent teaching, they did play. Mostly it was Yin trying to splash him and Hei trying to grab her under the water.

Hei decided it was time to go when both of their finger tips were wrinkly and the sun was just beginning to go down. He helped Yin out of the water and over to their sandals. When they got to the entrance they used a few towels to dry off a little. Yin's hair kept dripping though.

They put on their shirts and made their way back home. Yin's damp hair fell over her shoulders and down her back and caused the shirt to get wet and cling to her skin. Hei had her wait in the space for the shoes so he could get her a towel. He wrapped her hair up in it and Yin gave him back the damp shirt. He hung it up in the bathroom and then let Yin change in there. He changed out in the single room.

Hei yawned and opened the window. It had been a nice day he thought. He looked down at the children running in the street. Yin came out of the bathroom with her night gown on and her hair down now that it wasn't dripping.

"I had fun today… Thank you." She said sounding happy. She lifted a finger to her mouth and pushed into a lopsided smiled. Hei smiled at her effort to smile; maybe she'd be able to do it again one day.

Hei went over to her and put a hand on her cheek. "Me too." He bent down to kiss her. Yin closed her eyes and reached out to hold onto his shirt.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked my little drabbles. The summer one is based on the picture of them at the pool with Misaki. Oh Yin is Finnish. Kirsi is a Finnish name I looked it up. It is either Finnish for Christina or short for Kirsikka which means Cherry in Finnish. =D


End file.
